Is the Order a Rabbit?? Bunnisode 12
is the twelfth episode of Is the Order a Rabbit?? anime series This is the last episode of Season 2. Synopsis Encouraged by the photo she took of Cocoa during their camping trip, Chino decides to get photographs of all of her friends. Maya and Megumi recall how they met Chino as she and Cocoa find a way to kill time, and Mocha receives a letter from the girls. '' Summary The girls observe the photos Chino took, and Cocoa is surprised by how elegant she looks in one of them. They remark how mature she looks and compliment Chino for a job well done. She then resumes taking pictures, asking to take a lot of pictures of everyone naturally. However, the girls end up getting carried away, with Rize unable to stay natural on command, and Cocoa trying to force posed images and consistently tripping and ruining shots. A bit later they go over some fun pictures she took and do one with Tippy before Rize insists on getting back to work. Chino stops her to ask that she gets a picture of herself, so that she can be included as well, then resumes with some shots of Tippy- with Cocoa trying to get a picture of her, who is getting photographed by Rize, who is getting her own picture taken by Sharo. As this goes on Chiya suddenly appears behind Tippy to reveal she caught all of them doing this. Sharo suddenly notices the time and prepares to go, admitting that lately she is unable to remember it. The girls wonder why this must be before they turn their attention back to Chino to ask her why she's so intent on taking natural pictures of them. She avoids answering and the girls return to work, with Chiya asking for another cup of coffee before she takes off. It's then Cocoa happens to find an old paper tucked behind a loose photo frame. A Ciste map, an object you use to locate a treasure, then exchange one thing in it for something you personally own and hide it again. Rize comments that she did several of these when she was little, and Chiya recalls doing it once with Sharo too, when they were little. As Cocoa observes the map she mentions that she would like to try it, and Chino suggests they give it a try, but only if she can invite Maya and Megumi to play with them. Later, the four girls head outside, and Maya, Megumi, and Chino reveal the small broken hero sword, jewel-like buttons, and ship in a bottle they chose as their treasures. Cocoa compliments the items before revealing the little Tippy she made with some fur shed from Tippy. As they head into town, Chino reveals Rize is watching the Cafe in their absence so she was unable to join them, and Cocoa promises to do her best to guide them. Megumi reveals that they did once try to do this before, back when they had just started Middle School, when they met Chino. Chino was asked to introduce herself to the class but was very quiet. Maya and Megumi were curious about what a Barista was, and they observed Chino from afar before they introduced themselves to her. They bring up the Ciste Map they found and volunteered her to join them. They have been good friends since then, and when Cocoa asks if the Ciste Map was hard, each girl blames the other for why they quit: Maya stopped midway through, Megumi suggested a new game, and Chino was tired. When they try to determine who is at fault Cocoa interrupts, saying they will do fine with her leading them. She reveals the Ciste Map, which reads for the viewer to put three symbols together, somewhere on that specific street. They observe it before Chino determines the answer to be within a hat shop- but when Cocoa guesses Ama Usa An, Chino gets somewhat envious and claims Cocoa only wants to stop to eat some food. The girls go through a shortcut Megumi, Maya, and Chino located. It was a shortcut through the town but back in the past they were unable to go through it, because it was covered in vines and ivy. However, as Megumi and Maya make up a silly story as to how it was cleared, Chino finds herself thinking about her friendship with them. Cocoa tries to make conversation with Chino, saying that Megumi and Maya probably go off track due to wanting to be friends with Chino. This dons on her suddenly and Chino tells Cocoa they have to finish the Ciste Map in time before she runs up to the duo and leads them off to the park. They happen to recognize the signs from the map and compliment Chino as Megumi spots the treasure box. They open it to find it empty; causing Cocoa to attempt to play it cool by saying their precious memories are the treasure they seek. However, her moment is ruined after Chino spots a hidden map on the side of the box and they start looking over it. Later in the day the girls follow the map and approach a small hole in the brick wall before them. The trio is able to easily get through just barely, with Cocoa offering to watch Tippy in the mean time on the other side. The trip continue, remarking on how special the spot is when they see an ornate treasure box before them. As they observe the various precious items, including a rabbit doll, hour glass, two coupon, shells, and badge, they realize a lot of people have been there before. Cocoa snaps the girls out of their thought, but before they can go, Megumi and Maya stop Chino to ask if Cocoa is the reason she enjoyed the hunt a lot more than in the past. They share a small laugh, voicing how jealous they are of Chino having someone like Cocoa, only to be reminded of the rules regarding the Ciste Map quest. Megumi and Maya have already gotten an idea though and they secretly tell it to Chino. That evening, Cocoa relaxes in the bath and thinks about how much fun the bath was. She decides to chat with Chino about it later. As this is going on, Chino observes the various pictures she took of them all that day before Cocoa joins her, with Cocoa excited to ask her a question. Chino remarks that all of the pictures are silly, and she wonders why that happens with Cocoa- but Cocoa fears Chino is angry with her and apologizes for ruining her pictures and laments that she is unable to be the mature, beautiful girl in the picture Chino took of her back during their trip. She wishes to be a big sister she can be proud of, but at the time she isn't really that special; which gives Chino some words to think about before she decks Cocoa with her stuffed rabbit, saying how happy she is for her to have moved there. She insults Cocoa, only for Cocoa to respond with a pillow to Chino's face. As Chino prepares to insult her again, she stops upon seeing her teary expression- worried she hurt her. Cocoa insists she isn't hurt though, but she refuses to tell Chino the truth, saying its a secret. As the girls carry on upstairs, Tippy and Takahiro chat about it. Suddenly Cocoa happens to notice a letter and is surprised to see that her sister, Mocha, has written a letter to Chino. In it, Mocha describes how silly Cocoa looked in some of the pictures, but she requests some natural pictures from her. Cocoa asks why Chino didn't just tell her, but Chino claims if she did Cocoa wouldn't have been able to act naturally for her. The following morning, Megumi, Maya, and Chino meet up. They then separate to reveal a Ciste Map they made for the others, with Maya requesting to use the coupon she found after handing the map to Chiya. At Fleur de Lapin, Megumi cutely requests Sharo to take the Ciste Map she made, but Sharo momentarily confuses it for a love letter. As this goes on, Chino hands a Ciste Map to Rize and Cocoa, offering to stay behind this time so that they can go to investigate it. She wishes them luck as Cocoa remarks she wasn't able to finish the last one. Elsewhere, Mocha has received a letter. She calls to her mother to reveal the letters from Cocoa and Chino and they sit down to look at the new pictures. They comment on the various photo before Mocha shows trouble in determining the mature girl in the photo; just as Cocoa had days prior. She is shocked by this as their mother reveals this and she starts to wonder if they will come to visit her. They note the silly pictures Cocoa took before reading the letter, only for Coco to reveal that because Mocha tried to take Chino from her, she won't be writing to her for a month. Mocha is shocked by this and claims she wasn't trying to do that though. Later, the girls get together to reveal the various treasures they got from the boxes. Rize has a decorated badge, which Maya knew she'd like. Chiya got a ballet shoe keychain that she finds to be really cute, that Megumi picked out and claims to be a charm for graceful dancing. Sharo got a tiny, cute little book and opens it to find a paper in it from Aoyama. She decides to gracefully accept it before asking Cocoa what she got. Cocoa reveals the weird expression photo she got, but to her alarm she finds out its her. She decides that she must be a treasure then, turning to find Chino fast asleep. She listens to Chino as she talks in her sleep, then whispers for her to just leave everything to her. Chino responds- but upon awakening she doesn't remember what they said. Suddenly, Rize interrupts to bring up something Sharo did, but Sharo claims it was Chiya's fault- only for Chiya to deny anything as they share cookies together. Characters ''By order of appearances. *Chino *Cocoa *Rize *Chiya *Sharo *Tippy *Megumi *Maya *Takahiro *Mocha *Cocoa's Mother *Aoyama (credit cameo) Gallery Is the Order a Rabbit?? Bunnisode 12/Gallery Trivia *Aoyama makes a small cameo throughout the episode, but is the only one in the main cast not to play a role in it. *This episode is reminiscent of the first episode of the season. Instead of Cocoa taking pictures, it is now Chino, and both involved Mocha getting a letter. Navigation Category:Season 2 Category:Anime Category:Bunnisodes